deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
14K Triad
The 14K (十四K) is a triad group based in Hong Kong but active internationally. It is the second largest Triad group in the world with around 25,000 members split into thirty subgroups. They are the main rival of the Sun Yee On, which is the largest Triad,making them the second-largest branch of Triad in the world. The 14K is responsible for large-scale drug trafficking around the world, most of it heroin and opium from China or Southeast Asia. This is their primary business in terms of generating income, but they are also involved in illegal gambling, loan sharking, money laundering, murder, arms trafficking, prostitution, human trafficking, extortion, counterfeiting and, to a lesser extent, home invasion robberies. Their criminal empire spreads from Southern China and South East Asia to United States and Europe. Battle vs. Hells Angels (by Thundrtri) Triads: 1234567 Angels: 1234567 New york city In an abandoned backstreet surrounded by white brick buildings with black fire escapes and rusty stairs, are 7 big, black Harley Davidsons along with 7 Hell's Angels eating and drinking beer. They each wear their leather Hell's Angels jackets. A fat Angel leans against his bike gnawing on a toothpick when suddenly, three 14K Triads walk into the middle of the alley. One on the left aims his P99, the middle aiming his Chinese Type 56 and the right aims his Type 05. The three Triads open fire on the fat Hell's Angel, who reaches for his Glock but is riddled with bullets from the Chinese Type 56. He falls over, blood gushing from his chest, onto his bike and dies. Triads: 1234567 Angels: 123456 The rest of the Angels grab their weapons and run for cover. One fires his M4 from a corner and hits the sub machine gunner in the face. Triads: 123456 Angels: 123456 The rest of the Triads come out of another nearby alley firing their weapons. The first from the alley fires his Type 05 at his friends killer killing him. Triads: 123456 Angels: 12345 The two groups go back and forth firing at each other. But the Triads eventually push the Hell's Angels into a nearby building. The Triads all come together in a group and enter the building. They look around, not seeing anyone in the small and moldy building. Suddenly a Hell's Angel rounds a corner and shoots one of the Triads in the chest with his Uzi. Triads: 12345 Angels: 12345 The leader of the Triads fires his P99 at the Hell's Angel but misses. The angel runs down a moldy hallway and is pursued by the Triads. The Angel runs down the hall but is shot in the back 4 times by the Triad leader and his P99. Triads: 12345 Angels: 1234 Nearby, the 4 remaining Hell's Angels run out of the building and into another square clearing surrounded by several more run down buildings. The Triads immediately pursue them and fire their weapons. The Angel leader turns and fires his Glock into one of the Triad's chest. Triads: 1234 Angels: 1234 One of the Triad's runs at an Angel with his Type 56 bayonet and thrusts it into the gangster's chest. Triads: 1234 Angels: 123 The Angels fire their guns at the attacking Triads and one with an M4 hits the Triad with the bayonet. Triads: 123 Angels: 123 The Angels push forward and drive the Triads back into the building. The three remaining Triads split up. One runs up stairs and is followed by a Hell's Angel. The Triad turns and reaches down for another magazine to put in his Type 56, but finds none. Panicking, he unsheathes his Butterfly swords and prepares to die. The Angel runs up and aims his M4 at the Triad. He pulls the trigger but only hears a click. In panic he reaches for a magazine but is slashed on the arm by the Triad's Butterfly Swords. The Biker drops his M4 and grabs his bowie knife and butterfly knife. The Triad hacks with the left sword but the Angel blocks with his Bowie and stabs the Triad in the chest with his Butterfly knife. The Triad growls and falls over. Triads: 12 Angels: 123 Meanwhile, the other two Hell's Angels are walking through the hallway, when the Triad leader pops out and shoots his P99 and kills one of the Angels. Triads: 12 Angels: 12 The other Hell's Angel runs down the hallway and immediately runs into the other Triad who shoots him with his Type 56. Triads: 12 Angels: 1 The Triad leader walks down the hallway and meets his last member. They both walk up the stairs, leader first. The leader rounds the corner. The second rounds it, but the final Hell's Angel stabs him in the chest with his Bowie knife from behind a wall. Triads: 1 Angels: 1 The Triad leader turns and pulls the trigger on his P99, but hears a click. He drops his P99 and unsheathes his Butterfly swords. The Angel runs at the Triad and stabs, the Triad, blocks and slashes the Angel across the face. The Hell's Angel steps back and grabs his Butterfly knife. Now with a knife in each hand, he charges once more, this time he stabs and hits the Triad in the arm. The Triad yells in pain and slashes the Hell's Angel across the neck. He then stabs the Hell's Angel in the chest and kills him. Winner: 14K Triads Expert's Opinion The Triads prevailed in the end because their weapons were more versatile. While the Glock and M4 out performed the P99 and Type 56, the Butterfly swords, Type 05, and Bayonet outperformed the Bowie, Uzi, and Butterfly knife. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Gang Category:Group Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Mafia Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors